


Rediscover true love

by Azukar21



Category: Park Shin Hye - Fandom, yoon shi yoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, From friends to lovers, Lovely Moments, Romance, fall in love and then hide it, love the wrong person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azukar21/pseuds/Azukar21
Summary: It had been around 8 years since Shin hye and Shi yoon parted ways. They had met in the drama "Flower boy next door" and they had become best friends. However, the end of the drama came and unfortunately also the end of their friendship, because one of them made that requestNow in the present, destiny brought them back together, causing those feelings that they had so desperately tried to forget to reappear in both.
Relationships: shin hye/tae joon momentarily, shinhye/shi yoon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so i'm a little nervous to show it  
> The first time I started to follow the world of Kdramas was with Flower boy next door. I loved the beautiful couple that yoon shi yoon and park shin hye made on screen and both of them have become my favorite actors  
> One of my wishes is for them to do another job together again, I think their chemistry would be amazing.  
> So here is the story that my imaginative mind created about the relationship of those two  
> PS: Sorry for my used English, English is not my main language

Chapter 1: Back to Work 

It was only 7:00 in the morning. The sun was just beginning to illuminate the window that was attached to the room, which a few moments ago was completely dark

Shin hye slept peacefully, curled up in the middle of her bed, and very close to her both of their cats were quietly resting.

At that moment her phone rang. The girl woke up with a start. She got up quickly from her bed and ran to her bedside table where her mobile phone was lying ... which by the way, ended up scaring her two beloved felines, due to the sudden movement caused by her carefree action, making them streak out of the room

Shin hye didn't care much about that. She was more focused on seeing who the caller was

"Is it him?" Thought the young hopeful actress .

She hoped it was her boyfriend Tae Joon, whom she hadn't heard from for a couple of months. She missed him and just wanted to see him or hear his voice. But nothing, not a call or message during all this time. However, Shin hye She didn't blame him, she knew he was busy with his army duties. So she preferred to be patient and wait for him to contact her first. Otherwise, she thought it would only bring problems to her beloved boyfriend, and she didn't want to cause him more stress. of which he was already having due to his difficult tasks in the military service ...

She enthusiastically took her mobile to see who the person was, who kept dialing so insistently. And ...

It wasn't Tae Joon.

In the end she answered with a sigh (it was her manager)

"Oppa, what do you need, is everything okay right?" she said with a bit of disappointment and confusion in her voice

Her manager didn't usually call her when she was on break (after finishing a project). She only did it when she had an agenda already planned in advance. And as far as she knew, she didn't have any scheduled activities, at least until within 2 more months 

"I'm sorry Shin hye-ya, for bothering you on your vacation time" said the manager "but I contacted you, because I have good news for you, you were offered a new project. They want you for a new drama " him end with great emotion

“A new drama? "Shin hye was stumped" but Oppa, I finished filming Sisiphus just a couple of weeks ago I can't do another one so soon. You know it takes a long time to regain energy and completely dispel my old character, so I can get into a new one later. If not, my delivery will be totally flawed and it could be a complete disaster. And shameful for any production that hires me " her explain quite worried 

Shin hye used to view the acting ,as just fun and she was very carefree. She did not care what they said about her in the comments section of her articles: that if she acted badly, or if she seemed too overactive or that she was always flirting with her.co-stars None of that brought her down. She used to be confident in her abilities. She didn't mind doing NG or making mistakes in her lines. For her making mistakes was part of learning, so she always took her own mistakes in stride. She enjoyed and loved fame. She didn't usually feel any burden on at the time of being an actress / celebrity 

Or rather part of it, it was what she wanted the public to believe.when she did interviews . Or showing the well-known "behind the scenes" online, Shin Hye felt compelled to maintain a bright, positive and carefree image .Either for cameras or journalists . Which was not entirely false,most of the time she felt happy and comfortable when she was performing or in front of the media But not everything was rosy .The truth is that with each new project, she became more perfectionist and concerned. She always wondered if she could do her best at each job and began to feel anxious. She used to feel all of this always before starting the first filming of each new project. Fortunately, her social ability on set made it easier to deal with her fears, which she did not reveal to any fellow actor. She would rather remain the happy virus of all her fellow actors, than open up about her vulnerabilities. So at some point or another, it ended up exploding, alone. Without anyone noticing. Especially now that Tae Joon wasn't around her, since he was always her only comfort and he was the only person she could show her true pains to without seeming the happy girl. 

Now. After more than 15 years of career, the responsibilities for the young woman did not stop. Her popularity had increased to the maximum after starring in the dramas "the heirs" and "Pinocchio". They had requested her for years, for commercials, publicity events, more projects and fan meetings.

Making the insecurities and internal demons of the actress continue to grow and grow. Due to that situation ,she began to do only one drama a year (since she thought that she had to choose wisely not to disappoint her audience and also not to end with that success. she has been carrying around since her early years as an actress.) Yes, success had become very important to Park Shin hye, to the point of becoming an obsession: Doing everything perfect and keeping the mood on high, became her routine when she was on the film set 

But to the rest of the world, including her friends, co-workers and family, Shin hye couldn't be more radiant, assertive and strong in her profession.

And. Right now, she was talking to her manager about a new offer she had received. She was terrified of failing if she accepted in a hurry. No, she didn't want to take it. She didn't want to feel that she failed, that she disappointed everyone. She didn't like going against her agency But this time she had to do it, for her own good and that of her career. 

"Shin hye ya .., hey, are you there girl" her manager spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts and memories

"Yes Oppa, I'm here, I'm sorry, I was thinking about a couple of things and I forgot that I was talking to you" she said

"Oh never mind. So about the offer ...

"Oppa I ..."

“Yes… I understood what you just told me, that you are afraid of not being able to put all your heart and mind into your work and not meeting people's expectations. But please just think about it a bit. " The manager responded persuasively 

“Oppa for real. I don't think… ”she was cut againp>

“My dear girl, it is not necessary for you to decide now, it's more… hmm, let's do this: because you don't go to the agency to review the script of the drama, you see how the story is, you discover who has been selected to be the male lead and then you decide whether to accept or not. "Deal? "He quietly offered

Shin hye took a few moments to reflect ...

There would be nothing wrong with taking a look. They had been very nice to consider her for the role after all. When there are other stars who have better acting skills than her. And if she didn't like the script or didn't feel ready enough to play the role, she could just stick with not accept it. In addition to that it would serve as a distraction to stop thinking about the loneliness she feels when she cannot be near her boyfriend.

"Okay oppa, I'll go to the agency to review that script" she said calmly

"Excellent I would know that you would change your mind" replied the manager happily  
"But, on one condition," Shin hye was quick to say. "That if I don't like it or I think it's difficult to interpret, you will accept my decision to reject it, okay? She finished firmly."

"Ok, I accept your condition" he expressed pleased "But the truth is that, I doubt that you will not accept this project, after seeing how the plot develops and who is the option for the main male, who is really handsome. I think you will end up saying yes with closed eyes "he said with a slightly conspiratorial voice

"I doubt it oppa" Shin hye rolled her eyes a bit exasperated. She didn't even realize that her manager was laughing uproariously on the other end of the line.

"Ok, as you say" he said, already composed, "then see you at the agency, bye"

"YES, bye oppa" and hung up the phone.

Shin hye sighed and threw her phone on the bed as she went to the room where she kept all her clothes, shoes and accessories, from the simplest to the most elegant. 

She was skeptical. She did not think that she would end up agreeing to the offer, just to see the script and know who her "handsome" partner is. Yes, the story and the co-star are important factors, but for the young veteran it was more important to be able to perform the role at the 100% of her ability,.That is why she always chose dramas whose protagonists were more experienced than her, so she could learn from them and improve her skills,.Which according to her, were still scarce. She did not look for appearance in her male companions but rather for passion, being professional and of course experience.

Her reluctant attitude towards the new role had faded a bit, but she still doubted it would be beneficial to her. However, maybe the synopsis will make her change her mind. Well, that should be seen ... 

After about 20 minutes. Shin hye was ready to leave her house. She was wearing a simple but elegant green dress (since it was summer) that matched her simple and discreet heels. While her delicate neck was adorned by a see-through little necklace and from her fine little ears cascading sparkling gold earrings. Her makeup was simple, but it brought out the beauty of her face and her hair was loose but charmingly straightened.

Before leaving her apartment, she decided to take one last look in the bathroom mirror. She checked her makeup and looked at the dress again. That green dress. That dress was very important to her. Tae joon had given it to her on one of their anniversaries as a couple. And she hadn't had a chance to wear it. She felt sad, she wanted her boyfriend to see her with the dress, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to tell him about the new job proposal and for him to tell her that everything will be fine 

But he was not there. And more and more she felt his absence and became depressed that she could not speak to him or touch him. Perhaps at the end of the day it would not be such a bad idea to accept the offer, so she would have something else on her mind than, "miss the boyfriend who can not see."

Because all her friends were busy. Friends from high school were married and had to take care of their children and families .And celebrities had their projects with music, acting, variety shows, etc., some were even in a relationship.

So for the moment she had nothing else to occupy her mind

"Well, let's see what happens" she said to herself and left her house in the direction of the parking lot where her car was. 

It takes her half an hour to get to her Salt agency ...

she knock on the door of the company president's office.

"Come in" answered a voice. Then Shin hye entered calmly. And she was greeted by the smiling faces of her manager and the president.

"Good morning President Lee, good morning Oppa" She greeted politely and sat next to her manager

"Good morning to you too Miss Park" President Lee spoke "here I have the script for you to review, your manager told me that only then will you decide whether to take it or not, is it true?

"Yes, President Lee, the truth is that I think it is too early to take on another project. But I do not lose anything to see what the story is about ,and who knows, I may end up convincing myself to accept it" Shin hye explained calmly

"Your answer seems very mature to me, Miss Park" said President Lee satisfied "so what are you waiting for Manager Gu, .give her the script"

The latter answered affirmatively, he got up from the sofa he was sitting on and went over to where his bag was. He opened it and took out a booklet that contained at least 3 pages. And calmly returned to his seat

This is .Read it calmly. "He turned to the actress and carefully handed her the script.

"Thank you oppa" said the girl and started flipping through the first page

"Hearing the heart" she read on the cover. She couldn't help being curious, so she kept reading ...

After a while of reading: 

"Oppa, President Lee, this is very beautiful, the story is fantastic," she said emotionally, a little to tears.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't like it" Manager Gu sneered amiably

"Oppa, I didn't mean that, it's just that I didn't feel ready to take on another role all of a sudden. You know I don't have a narrow mind when it comes to projects.

"So what do you think now, Miss Park? you changed your mind? o Are you still firm in rejecting the offer? "asked the president, joining the conversation

Shin hye was silent. Her thoughts and emotions were divided on what would be the best decision she should make. She loved the plot very much, considers it a complete work of art and knew that any actress would love to have this character. So she was grateful that they chose her. But on the other hand. Such a drama requires a high degree of strong emotions and a fiery and explosive dialogue, and therefore an impeccable performance.  
Failing in a project of this caliber was what terrified her the most at this moment, causing her more anxiety than she felt when her boyfriend showed no signs of life.

"I really don't know ..." she said sincerely. She was sitting with her legs together. Her head had returned to its original position, after keeping it tilted down for several seconds. She was nervous, and you could tell, in how she played incessantly with her fine and delicate fingers

Manager Gu noticed her discomfort. He gently approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

What had been manager Gui's desire to see his star take this role and succeed even more, It became a genuine concern seeing their star so doubtful and scared.

"Sorry, I think we put too much pressure on you" he whispered, as he continued to calm the actress "if you don't want to, I won't force you." 

"Thank you oppa, the truth is that I do not feel prepared for this great responsibility" Shin hye said a little trembling

"So it's decided" Manager Gu said in a firm tone. Then he got up from the sofa and calmly approached President Lee's desk. That for some reason he had been silently watching the conversation that his most famous celebrity had with his most loyal worker.

"President Lee, Miss Park really doesn't want to do that project" he glanced at the confused girl who was still sitting on the couch and continued "so our answer is a polite and resounding NO ... sorry sir, for the inconvenience what we have caused you "He leaned 90 degrees as a form of respect and apology and hastened to try to quickly get Shin hye out of the room.

President Lee agreed with her final decision. .After all, he shouldn't annoy or stress one of his best artists from his company. especially if this star has given him and his agency great prestige .So it was better to keep her happy..As long as she was still useful, of course 

However, he asked the young woman if she wasn't curious to see who the male lead was and if she wanted to take a look, . she could do it .After all . she had come for that. no? 

Shin hye admitted that she was actually curious to know who that person was after reading the script. She wanted to know who would wonderfully portray that character with his abilities.

She just knew that he had to be someone whose acting and leadership came to life on and off the screen. someone with such passion, someone who can be at the level of the wonderful production that is being created. 

Somebody like …

she lifted the script again. she turned it to the second page and started reading it

Somebody like…

She read her own name on the paper and under it was his name.

Somebody like…..

"Yoon Shi Yoon" incredulously read the name that was written in that script

She couldn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

The same day. In another place, a young-looking man stood in the middle of a gym doing his morning exercises. He was wearing a shirt without sleeves, that exposend the thick muscles of his arms, and to complete the sports outfit, he was wearing a shorts along with sneakers comfortable. While his hair was a bit long, reaching down to his neck, that was slightly tousled in an elegant and cool way ,every time he was doing push ups .

.

The boy had headphones on. In the moment he started exercising.

He was totally absorbed in the music he was listening to while at the once he was concentrating on finishing the corresponding number of push-ups for the day And then start with the squats (of course taking a to rest between exercises).

“12… .13… .14… .and 15… .wooahh if I continue like this, soon I will reach 20. I can't wait.I'm getting better and better "he said with a big smile on his face.

After finishing, he calmly went to the break room, while he gasped a little because of the fatigue caused by the previous difficult routine. But of course that did not bother or fatigue him, but rather made him feel stronger and more energetic, ready to face anything that gets in the way. That made him very happy..

He went into the cafeteria, which was next to the break room, and walked over to the counter, where a woman in her thirties was attending. He greeted her with a nice smile, and he followed talking to her..

"Nonna, you are very beautiful today ... and how is it that you are so whole with this heat?.Look at me I'm all sweaty and I feel like I'm melting "the boy finished with a pout..

"Aww, poor you boy "she expressed playfully" the truth is that my secret is nothing more and nothing less than a good air conditioning, with that I keep fresh all day "She finished laughing 

"Ohh, but Nonna, those of us who exercise ,can't do it with air conditioning, that is distracting, also it is not good to mix body heat with cold of that device “he put on an adorable abandoned puppy face.

" "I know boy, nobody says you should do it ... that's why I have something perfect for you, to take off the heat "she said, and took a bottle of fruit juice from the freezer and handed it to the young man.

"Aww thanks Nunna, you always know what I like, ..How much I owe you ?"he said full of happiness and excitement

"For my favorite boy and actor ... nothing, I give it to you for free" she gave a sweet smile to young man .

"But Nunna, that's not fair, you work here to support your family, you shouldn't give me free stuff. You need the money. Let me pay, yesss?, please" he insisted making the cutest faces and using a tone with much aegyo 

The woman who could not contain herself to this beautiful act ended up giving in.

"Okay I'll let you pay, but stop behaving like a 4 or 5 year old "she joked

“Nonna, I don't act like a little kid on purpose, it's just the way I am.

"I tried to do it during my debut years and I almost hurt myself in the process, so I won't do such a thing again "he thought to himself..

"I know that well, but no one can deny that when you are an actor you know how to get your mature and serious side" expressed the saleswoman with her smile still on her face

“YES, that's true. Also, I think I've matured a lot as an actor and celebrity.in these 11 years of career ”, he said.

However, both had to stop their conversation, because another client aproached towards the counter , and of course the young actor did not want to distract the saleswoman from making her job. So he paid the woman the drink and went to the break room.

"Well Nunna, bye, have a good day" he said goodbye and disappeared in the hallway on the right..

He came to the living room to rest and to his surprise there was no one. That was bad .He really liked to chat with people whether they were friends or strangers 

So with nothing else to do in his solitude, he sat on one of the sofas, which were placed around him.He put his hearing aids back on his ears (that all this time he had them hanging around his neck) and he began to listen to his favorite music,,while he sipped drop by drop the refreshing juice he was drinking to appease the heat.

This is called relaxation ...

But it wasn't long before someone broke the peace.

"Yaa, shi yoon, do you hear me" said a male voice a bit annoyed

The mystery man approached Shi Yoon, (who was humming a song with eyes closed as he danced with his head) and without warning removed the headphones to land him back to reality

"Yahh yoon shi yoon" he yelled at shi yoon, causing him to freak out and almost fell off the seat .

"Ohh, hello myung ho, it's been a while, how are your competitions going "shi yoon said after recovering from fright and happily ran to hug his friend.

"I'm fine, but I can't talk much, in a few minutes I have to go to training.And you know I don't like being late .I came here to look for you, because again you left your phone in the locker room and manager Kang has been dialing you "explained the muscle man 

"Woww thank you Myung ho… .you are the best" and shi yoon hugged the athlete again in gratitude 

Myung ho quickly separated from his friend , more for rush to reach their training, that by not wanting to be near the boy. In the end that the fighter knew that if he didn't have his training right now, he couldn't refuse the affection what shi yoon was offering him

"Okay shi yoon, just be more careful where you leave your things. What if a stranger will find it, review it and upload all your information including photos, videos and messages to the internet "

Shi Yoon looked at him amused and tried to hold back his laughter, He knew that his friend was talking about something important, but he couldn't help not taking it seriously. For him, his muscular friend, he looked quite funny with his angry face and a little exasperated, as he scolded him in a very fatherly style

"Yahh, don't laugh, this is serious "the athlete increased his anger more

Shi yoon couldn't help it anymore, and ended up giving a rather childish laugh 

Myung ho rolled his eyes with a sigh “Ahishh, it seems like you will never grow up. I don't understand how you can be responsible, concerned and show a very adult side when you are an actor, but when you are not, you behave exactly the opposite 

"That is because of the passion and love I have for my work. Besides, I can behave like an adult when necessary, such as interviews and press. It's not my fault that this side is smaller than I thought "Shi yoon crossed his arms.

Myung ho nodded “I think it was not a bad idea that your agency didn't let you have networks social ... with how careless you are in your personal life. You would end up posting too many private things without even noticing "he teased with a small smile.

"Mnn, I don't know. I don't usually think about social networks. I don't care about them much .I prefer see and enjoy the outside world and the little things that make me happy in the day to day "Shi yoon proudly expressed.

"Yes. You are the only person who can feel happiness when cleaning the house or doing exercise. You're quite unique boy" said the young athlete and looked at his watch "Ohh look at the time .Now I have to go.Bye and don't forget to call your manager "he said while he walked away.

"

"I will, bye, bye! Fighting "and he said goodbye to his friend .

Shi yoon returned to the sofa he had been sitting on, and now with his cell phone on hand, he started dialing his manager.

"Hi hyung" he said when he heard the voice from the other line "They told me to you were looking for me , do you have something to tell me?  
What? .... Do you want me for a new drama? .... wow that's amazing "Shi yoon almost yelled to the person he was talking to on the phone

"Hyung, how about I go to the agency so we can talk better about the new work… Yes… Bye. ”And he ended the call.

Shi yoon's smile was getting bigger and bigger. He felt happy since the morning (now it was past 10:30 am) but he felt his happiness increasing 200% more for the good news he received. Almost within 4 months they passed, since he finished his last project, and he had not received any more offers since then. But that did not sadden him, he preferred that it was better to take things calmly and enjoy the free time that he was having at that time

Well, the time to go back to work would come only when it was the right..

He knew that the general public still underestimated him as an actor. They could not forget Kim Tak Gu from their memory. That was a character that made a big impact in Korea and therefore to viewers. But now he no longer cared if he surpassed his former success or not, now his priority was to enjoy doing his work and giving his better on set, so that people can also enjoy the performance that he does ..

Sometimes he got depressed when his dramas got low ratings, but he always had the comfort and support from his fans. Then he had decided, that the love of his fans was the only important thing. That unconditional encouragement from his fans made him turn stronger and that little by little he will no longer care about the final result of any production in which he participated. Also making his cheerful, positive nature of him grew even more and that at the same time his negative thoughts left extinguishing even a rapid pace without him noticing it ... The truth is that Shi Yoon didn't know why, but always when he started a serious style project or double character that he felt nervous or anxious about, he always finished it off happy way.And we are not talking about feigned joy, no, we are talking about genuine and pure happiness, the same as a child feels when he is moved by something or when he receives some gift and whose enjoyment and joy was so immense that he could not be hidden. That is the happiness that Shi yoon felt..

It meant that he finished the project with no regrets in his acting and without any insecurity or any burden..

Shi yoon quickly went to the gym locker room to change clothes, he was still very excited about his new job offer, so he did not hesitate to make all at flash speed .

When he was ready, he packed all his things in his sports bag, trying to that he did not forget anything on the way, due to the rush he had in this moment.

Then he hurriedly ran to the parking lot so he could get on his car and make his way to his agency..

.......................................... 

"Hyungg" shi yoon yelled when he saw his manager and without warning jumped on him and then squeeze him in a big hug.

"Hyung, it's been a while since I last saw you" said the young actor after to let go of his manager.

"Yes, that's right, I think it's been a few months. But as you see, now you have to go back to work shi yoon ah "expressed manager Kang with a face smiling.

Shi yoon leaned back on a large armchair and pursed his lips playfully "But hyung, I don't want to go back to work, I want to continue my vacation "

The manager laughed, he knew the boy was just joking and he know that he really was very excited to do a new project. However, he decided to play the actor's game. After all their relationship was more like father-son or real brothers, instead of manager-celebrity..

“So you don't want to work, huh…. Well, it's a shame because it's in your contract that you have to work for me and if you don't want to, I'm afraid I'll have to force you to do it ”he had sat near where shi yoon was trying to look at him in a severe way quite feigned .

"Well, what are you going to do to force me, you are not capable of doing anything?"The celebrity looked at him with a very cheeky smile.

“Yes, i am able to do somethingi....I will do this... ”and he pounced on shi yoon to attack him in an avalanche of tickles 

"Hyung hahaha ss..stop haha, that's not ... hiihiihi that's not fair" shi yoon kept laughing and asking his manager to stop.

"Then, you're going to work, or I'll keep doing it" he warned him in a mocking tone.

"Ok, I will do it . But actually I am very happy to do another drama.I was joking with you hyung "He gently straightened on the couch and smiled at him sweetly.

'YES I was playing too ... Now if you don't mind shi yoon ah, we can put ourselves in a more serious environment and verify the script "said the manager smiling back.

"Ok hyung". 

"Then wait for me here, I won't be long" and Representative Kang walked out the door to look for his work tool.

Shi Yoon loved the friendly and comfortable atmosphere in his agency. Although this was small and not famous, could feel the warmth and familiarity that emanated from it

Many of his friends and fans had questioned his decision to create "a one-man agency" with his staff:.He had been told that did not suit him, that would not help him increase his fame, that he had to accept the offer of other agencies in order to be better promoted as a celebrity. But for the young actor, both of his managers and stylists, not they were just personal, they had become friends. Family . He was grateful and happy to have they as his team. They had always been there for him when he had difficult moments in the first years of his career, they supported him, they believed in him when no one (except his family) wanted to believe in him.

He was especially grateful to manager Kang, because he was the person who discovered him and invited him to do a casting at the agency where he had previously worked "TAXI". Making that shi yoon could finally fulfill his dream of being an actor .Before that, shi yoon was trying his luck in different agencies,But none accepted it.He tried to do castings for different projects ,however, again he had no luck. So much was his sadness and despair, that he thought it best to give up his dream of making a living from acting. But as a miracle the manager Kang arrived offering him a wonderful offer…. And since that moment, he became his friend, his brother and always advised him when he was depressed or anxious.

When he was doing his military service, he received the news that his contract with taxi was expiring and that he had to renew it. But manager Kang told him that he didn't..

He then explained the idea of forming a new agency with him, expressing to shi yoon the various reasons he had for wanting to quit that great company of entertainment. And he actually blurted out more than the boy could imagine:

He told him about how he had seen the president treat shi yoon, he had noticed that he underestimated him and that he did not consider him one of his favorites.The agency had taken the actor for a failure and that they thought he could never back to being successful in the industry. Furthermore, he revealed a sad truth to him: and it was, what they had already planned to get rid of the actor (after pushing him so hard to be perfect as a person and actor), which upset manager Kang a lot, when he heard the news for the first time.

Due to all these factors he made the decision to want to start his own business and internally promised that if Shi yoon agreed to go with him, he would do everything the effort possible to never pressure the boy under any circumstances and nor would he force him to do anything he didn't want to. He trusted him, so he would let shi yoon make his own decisions regarding his career

The only thing manager Kang wanted was that they could work together as colleagues and friends, in a comfortable and mutually respectful atmosphere rather than relationship in which one is under the dominion of the other..

Shi yoon listened to each word silently. As he heard all that his manager said, his face went from serious to sad to a little shocked and when the manager finished expressing his feelings, shi yoon couldn't help but blurt out tears, he got closer to the older man and hugged him and told him that he would follow him in everything whatever he wanted and that he was happy that his hyung didn't leave him after get so many failures and no longer be a superstar.

Shi yoon could not feel more grateful and honored to hear such an offer..Manager Kang wanted to try something new and that he would have invited him to join him, it was definitely a big blessing to the boy, which confirmed as well as the brotherly affection he felt for the older man was undoubtedly reciprocated.

So Shi yoon really had no reason to want to change his little family. And not even dreaming he would exchange this to be able to be in some prestigious and great company .No. He preferred the sincere love and support of those few people, that the coldness and hierarchy of any famous company

"I'm back" manager Kang pointed out and approached Shi yoon who had been reclined comfortably on the sofa, while he waited for him

"Before giving you the script, I want to tell you who was cast as the lead feminine "

"Who is it?" Shi yoon asked curiously. The truth is that he liked people a lot, so he ended up taking well with any of his co-stars, also his mind was very open so he didn't care if she was younger, older, that she didn't have good skills of acting or even being an idol. He didn't care about any of that.

"She is ... Park Shin Hye" confessed manager Kang

"Park Shin Hye" shi yoon repeated with surprise "It's seriously hyung ... wow this is wonderful “shi yoon was crazy with joy and couldn't stop jumping and screaming with emotion. He felt like a completely unreal dream but at the same time he knew that this was really happening. Working with Shin hye again was something that he had always wanted to do since he finished “Flower boy next door” and now the fate had given them the opportunity to meet again.

"Shi yoon ah, don't get ahead of yourself, she just got the offer. She has not accepted yet "said the older man, trying to get the boy out of his world of bliss and happiness. ”Perhaps she did not even accept the proposal, she is one of the most recognized actresses of the industry, so they must have already offered many more offers.

"I'm sorry Shi yoon ah but I doubt she wants to do this project. If I told you about beforehand, it was to warn you not to get excited "

But for some reason the joy that Shi yoon felt could not be broken by none of those words, but this one became more confident and stronger, making even this look like he's overconfident .

"Calm down hyung, you don't have to be sad, she'll accept, I know" His face showed a very firm vibe over what he claimed .You could even notice a touch of arrogance by continuing to insist on his claim.

"Yahh, cheeky kid, how can you say something like that, you haven't seen each other in the last 7 or 8 years. How are you so sure that she will accept the proposal"Asked manager Kang incredulous

"Mnn, I only know" replied the actor with a mysterious and confidential air. "But hyung now show me the script, you said you would after me meet the female star and I already did, so that issue is resolved, so now I must know the history. Don't you think? He was quick to change the subject.

The manager then handed him the script and Shiyoon took it and started reading it. He will it seemed like a very moving and meaningful story, full of feelings beautiful and many intrigues..Yes, was a perfect drama for him, he liked dramatic things young people went through in their 20s, and perfect for Shin hye who he considered she a goddess in acting and knew she could do it at the perfection

After finishing reading the script, Shi yoon said that he wanted to do it, so he communicated to his manager that he could call the company to notify them of the decision that he had made, so that later they would send him the contract to be able to sign it asap.

With everything done, Shi yoon said goodbye to his manager because he had meet a group of friends, but of course not without first inviting him to that meeting. The manager said no, because he still had a lot of work to

Shi yoon understood and left the small office with a big smile 

The manager watched him go, but there was still something he didn't understand:

"I know she will accept it" the man remembered the young man's words, he was quite curious why the boy was so sure of that possibility. he tried to understand the meaning of the actor's words, but he could not think of anything 

"What did he mean by that" sigh still confused.

...................................................

"Shin hye ya, Shin hye ya ... ,,, you are fine" asked manager Gu, when he saw the young celebrity in charge of his, being totally petrified for several seconds,

After reading her co-star's name. She still had the script in her hand and she was clinging tightly to it. But her gaze seemed to be blank and her complexion became very pale.

"Ehh? … Oh yes oppa, I'm fine "Shin hye finally said, after coming out of her trance.

Seeing that name in the script had really shocked her. She couldn't focus on the reality around her for several moments that seemed like an eternity .it felt like a daydream, where various memories and feelings struck her vividly at once. This felt surreal.Her heart could not stop beating with every word and image that she impregnated in this.

Was it really happening? ...

Suddenly in that torrent of thoughts and emotions, one in particular nailed her mind and refused to leave.

"The promise" Shin hye muttered..

The young woman looked into the eyes of both men, when she finally caught up with the reality around her.The eyes of hers showed concern, fear, but at the same time determination and bravery . Her pale skin had slightly returned to its natural color .And her hands and body shook momentarily. Giving signs that the actress she was not in a good condition.

"Shin hye ya, you don't look good. Come on. I'll take you home," Manager Gu said and took her arm to lead her to where her exit door was. But Shinhye didn't moved an inch, but she kept her feet firmly on the ground that touched ,so the older man couldn't drag her where he wanted..

Now was not the time to give in… ..

If there were good reasons for rejecting the offer before. Now there was a big reason so that she had to accept it at all costs

Shin hye had already hurt him enough, she had failed him as a friend and senior.She knew that he would be waiting for her positive response to this project She didn't want to disappoint him again. She didn't want to break her promise and hurt his heart.She could never forgive herself, if she failed that person again for which a she once felt so much affection.

"President Lee, I'm sorry, but I've changed my mind. ... I will do the drama.I really need to. Please forget my earlier decision." She said it in a serious but soft tone.

The president did not understand the change of opinion of the girl. But he didn't care.He was happy that she decided to take on the new project. That meant more appreciation and love for his company 

"It's like that, girl .... Well, I'm very happy. Then I'll call production so that start they making the contract and can send it soon to the agency "

"Thank you President Lee, for understanding me" she bowed to the man as a form of gratitude 

But manager Gu, was puzzled by the abrupt change of decision.It seemed that Shin hye had finally accepted out of obligation. He wanted to go back to discourage her from forcing herself not to take something she doesn't want.

"Shin hye ya, I already told you that if you didn't want to do it, I wouldn't force you, you don't have to accept by the pressure of the president or mine. It is seen that you are very scared of do that job "

"Yes oppa, I'm scared" She sigh heavily "but don't worry, don't accept because i felt pressured ... I have a good reason to do this proyect "

"Which?" The manager asked curiously

"I promised a friend" she said with a sad smile

And she left the president's office, so she could go back to her house and order all the thoughts that came to her head.

After a couple of hours, Shin hye was back in her apartment. She was in her room, lying on her bed. While she tried to dispel all those thoughts that overwhelmed her.

Ever since she saw his name with her own eyes, she couldn't stop think about him .

In her partner.

In Yoon shi yoon 

She never thought that the day would come when she should keep her promise. But she at that time, decided to agree to do it.Because she had asked Shi Yoon, something that she knew that he had broken his heart. She did not want to see him suffer more, so she decided to agree to that promise of hims . Even if it was a small hope and that he was no longer so depressed.

But she herself was no sure if she could fulfill it.

Shin hye took the phone that was in her bag and turned it on. She opened it in her file of photos. She review each of the folders that contained her mobile, until she saw one that had the name “Kaegummie and I Happiness.

She clicked on the her folder, and it revealed a large number of pictures of her with Shi yoon,revealed the good times they had together. Each one showed how they were so close. How great was their friendship..

After they both parted ways. Shin hye did not dare to erase those photos. She felt that she would erase the only memories she had of that beautiful friendship.she know that could never come back.But she had decided, it was her choice to push the boy away of her life. She had regretted it for several months yet at the same time she later she thought it would be the best for both.

"Shi yoon oppa, you've been fine right?" She said, as she looked at an image of the boy a few years older than her, in which he was smiling while he toward the "V" sign with his fingers.

"I know you must be waiting for me to fulfill my promise. Sorry oppa, I shouldn't have ask you to do such a thing. I was selfish. The truth is that I did it more for me, than for you. But don't worry I'll keep the promise I made, I won't fail you "

Shin hye couldn't help crying, when she remembered the one moment where it all happened. Where they both walked away and also in which she made the promise, that she could only comply, with the permission of destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

It began in February 2013.

The winter season in South Korea still continued. The temperature was extremely freezing and the landscape was completely covered by white snow. That panorama was beautiful but very cold. So most of the citizens chose to stay at home in a warm atmosphere and share with their family, instead of going to venture to the cold and frozen streets that big cities offer.

However in Seoul, what looked like the last scenes of the last episode of the popular drama “Flower boy next door” was being filmed. And despite the weather, the staff had managed to make sure that all the filming could be carried out with security .

At that time, a young Shin hye of only 23 years old, was in her dressing room, waiting to be called to film the last scene that was to be done by her character “Go Dok Mi” (Main protagonist). She put on a red parka to face the low temperatures of the day. In addition to the fact that the room was fully heated, to prevent the actress from catching a cold.

Shin hye had the script for the last episode next to her. She had read it completely and she was fascinated that the end of the story was a happy ending, and she was also happy that the characters: Enrique and Dok mi could finally live their love, since for Shin hye both of them were perfect for each other and needed each other. So from her point of view as a spectator she totally supported that couple.

However she thought she could never fall in love with someone like Enrique Gueum in real life. That type of person suits girls like Dok mi, shy and reserved, so they can get a push to venture out and enjoy the outside world. But not for Shin hye, who preferred a boy with a more serious and mature personality and that of course he can protect her and take care of her when she needs him

Her friends who watched her drama always asked her how it was possible that she could not fall in love with a character like Enrique, when all of them already would be at his feet if they met him in person. But the actress responded always in the same way: "Going out as a couple with Enrique would be quite exhausting, it is nice that he is full of energy and that he is always cheerful, but I don't think I could keep up to date if in real life I was the girlfriend of someone like him. If Enrique existed in reality I would see him more as a friend and even as a brother… .it's more…, that is, he is would be like a brother to me."

Shin hye looked at her watch, there was an hour left to perform her last scene as Dok mi and how she felt tired she decided to take a little nap. For the first time in months, she felt relaxed and could do whatever she wanted. Her last scene was very simple and had no dialogue, so she could afford to rest as long as she wanted until she was ready. The young woman began to lie on the large sofa in her dressing room and when she closed her eyes to go to sleep, someone knocked on the door.

Shin hye was a bit upset with the person who was interrupting her sleep, she thought about telling whoever it was to please go and let her sleep because she couldn't do it the day before. But of course due to her pleasant nature she would say so in the kindest and softest tone to avoid hurting the person was calling.

Until a voice took her out of her thoughts 

"Shin hye -ya, it's me… I can talk to you for a minute "

The girl immediately recognized that voice. It was a deep voice but with a very soft tone and it could also be said that it sounded slightly childish.

Shin hye immediately changed her bad mood caused by the interruption to a feeling of calm and understanding. A small smile settled on her lips

Her dear friend was looking for her.

She approached the door and opened it very gently

"Hello Shi yoon oppa, you finished your last scene" she spoke sweetly to the man who was standing in front of her .. Shin hye watched him carefully, his skin was white and a little pale (but that was his original shade), his hair had turned black after removing the brown tint that was meant for his character.He was dressed in a large, padded green parka and his hands were hidden in his pockets to shelter them from the cold..

"Hello, Shin hye-ya. The last scene will be done at least in half an hour, so I wanted to take this time to talk to you "

"Oh alright ... so what do you want to talk about?" Shin hye smiled brightly at her partner She was very happy to see him However she let out a small yawn due to excessive lack of sleep, which was not lost on Shi yoon.

"I'm sorry, you must be very tired, after filming all night yesterday. Sure.you want to sleep a little and I come to bother you ... You know that ... it's nothing important .I better go and you rest "Shi yoon smiled at she but felt forced

“I'm not that tired oppa. And I will always have time to listen to the people I love. "She tried to persuade her partner.

But since Shi yoon kept resisting, without warning Shin hye took him by the arm.And she calmly forced him into the dressing room and pulled him inside until both were sitting opposite each other.

"Then what happens. You know you can tell Nunna everything" Shin hye smiled while she stroked the hair of her friend a few years older than her.

Shin hye waited for him to answer her back and they could continue teasing and joking with each other, as they always usually do. But instead Shi yoon just stayed silent, lowered his head a little and stared at the ground. His expression had become quite gloomy. That worried actress since It had been a while since she saw her co-star so depressed and serious, she really didn't want to see him like this and she would do anything to cheer him up. But she first had than to know what was happening to him.

"Oppa, is everything okay? Are you having a hard time again because of your agency?

She placed her hand on his shoulder so that he knew that he could count on her, that she would always support him when he needed it.

Shi yoon attended shakily "it's all good, don't worry" he said in a small whisper

Shin hye wasn't so sure to believe him. This was weird, normally if he approached her to speak, he would pour out all worry, fear, insecurity, annoyance and sadness that it was getting to him. But now he was keeping everything to himself.

He didn't trust her anymore?. Was something too serious happening to no be able to tell her? Her concern for him continued to grow and with good reason:

Even though Shin hye is almost four years younger than Shi yoon, she is his senior in the entertainment industry. The young actress completed her 10th year of her career, while shi yoon is only beginning his fourth year as an actor. 

This was the first time that Shin hye acted with a male leader with less experience than her, that is why she decided to take the full responsibility for his performance, to care for and support his partner and to be the source of energy for everyone on set 

. As time went by, Shin hye noticed that Shi yoon had very good skills.acting but his self-esteem was very low. She also learned that he was a very sweet and affectionate boy but with a very sensitive nature and had many fears and anxieties about his profession. So for Shin hye it became natural to want to protect and help him, after all she had already experienced similar fears in her early years as an actress and she already knew how to handle much of this.

However, she was not the only one who contributed to Shin hye having this feeling. Shi yoon never hesitated to ask his partner for comfort and advice, even many times he cried in front of her, which made him seem more vulnerable and needy in Shin hye's eyes. With all that she developed a very special affection towards her colleague, a kind of affection so unique that she knew, she had never felt for any other co-star.

She did not see him as a man, but as a brother ... Not an oppa, but a "Dongsaeng". That typical little brother, for whom you would do anything to make him happy, for whom you would become a beast if someone would like to hurt him .... That was the kind of affection that Shin hye felt for Shi yoon. She would do everything to see her partner smile and she would never let him struggle alone with his difficulties. He is her friend and an adorable and innocent puppy that she has taken care of for the last four months .Now was not the time to turn back, she would not let him suffer for himself in this moment, Even if it was the end of the drama and everything would return to normal Shin hye no had planned to leave him, she wanted her friendship to last forever, she wants to always stay by his side to support him and give him strength to become the actor and person confident and strong that she has always wanted him to be . 

'So oppa, if it's not about your agency ,,, what happens ... Trust me, you know I just want to help you "she gently took the boy's face and lifted it so that he looked into her eyes.

Shin hye could see that Shi yoon had a very sad look, his eyes were red and the tears were all around, some were even falling, reaching his cheeks. Shi yoon kept looking at her without breaking eye contact, his tears came back soon a small waterfall that fell without stopping from his cutes and long eyes.

Shin hye was the first to break the connection that both of their eyes made. She got up, reached for her bag, and took out of it a box of tissues (which she usually wore it for colds or to remove excess makeup).She went back to where Shi yoon was. He was no longer crying so much but he was totally in silence, his lips pursed in a sad pout. She approached him, but instead of handing him the tissues, she was the one who placed one of them on the soft face of her partner, leaving him totally surprised.

"Shin hye-ya, what are you ..."

"Quiet oppa, let me do it ... Your skin is very sensitive, and you are very rough when you wipe your tears .. Be a good boy and just stay still. Okay?

Shi yoon gave up and accepted what she asked him, did not say another word and stayed as calm as possible so that Shin hye could continue with her work.

She tenderly wiped the excess tears from the corners of both eyes and then took another and directed it towards his cutes and slightly plump cheeks, where there were still traces of the salty water that had fallen on them, and wiped them with the same gentleness as previously used .When she finished she took the used tissues and threw them in the trash can that was installed in the corner of the room.

"Thank you ..." Shin hye heard him say while her back was still turned.

The actress turned around and sat down next to him "You have nothing to thank me for, I am your senior and your friend, I will always want to take care of you and support you. But now tell me why the sudden attack of crying. Tell me what is happening to you so I can help you.Today you have been very quiet and that is not like you"

Shi yoon pouted again, but this one was more similar to what Shin hye was used to seeing: Full of childish innocence and false annoyance. The young woman sighed relieved, that meant that the sadness in him was gone and now if he could speak calmly 

"Aishh, Shin hye -ya" ... He started in a very high tone "The truth is that it is something very absurd ... now that I think about it I don't even know why I cried ... Maybe I was just emotional ... Sorry to worry you but nothing really happens to me" 

"Seriously? "She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes "Oppa, nobody cries for anything ... If you're not wrong, ... why were you crying then ... and also what do you want to talk to me about? "Her tone was becoming serious and exasperated, to Shin hye doesn't like it when people she loves lie to her or keep things from her.

Shi yoon looked at her firmly and sighed "Okay I'll tell you the truth, I didn't come to talk to you about any problem I had… .if you were thinking about that. I actually came… .Because… mnn .. I… mnn…. I brought you a gift" .

"A gift? "

Shin hye's eyes widened in surprise. To be honest, she didn't expect something like that from him. It's not that he wasn't affectionate, it's just that never did she thought before.She was used to giving a lot to the boy and never really it cared whether or not she received something from him.

"Yes" Shi yoon replied with a whisper and a small smile

Shin hye did not know if she was imagining it or it seemed that her partner was blushing.But she remembered that previously he had cried for what that must have be the reason why his face turned as reddish as a tomato.

"Shin hye-ya, you have done so much for me, thanks to you I was able to get into my character better, you supported me when I had difficulties, you gave me advice, you made me smile and have a good time on set. But in all this time I couldn't do anything to you. To be frank, I think I was of no use to you. "He laughed nervously. "So I wanted to give you something to show you how grateful and honored I am that you have been my partner and my friend during these months and of course you has been one of the best seniors I have ever had, Even when I made mistakes in the filming you never criticized me, but you encouraged me not to be ashamed of it and just move on. Because of you Shin hye -ya I was able to work more freely and without burdens and therefore I could enjoy my work and feel happy "He finished with a sweet smile.

Shin hye was now speechless, she didn't know what to answer with such sincerity.However, this kind of frankness was something very common in him. He had a unique way of making the people around him feel special and valuable. In addition to his easy command of words (thanks to the fact that he is a lover of books ) helped him to be able to express very clearly everything he was thinking and feeling. The actress greatly admired his power with his words, but sometimes she felt annoyed because she could not answer him correctly or have less vocabulary than him. But she hid it by changing the subject or making a silly joke about it or just taunting him by calling him a "know-it-all Ajusshi".

But at this moment Shin hye really didn't know what to say. The gift thing was a thing and by the way a sweet detail, however this confession of gratitude was ... she did not even know how to take it. and she did not even know why she was thinking so deeply about it, that is to say it is just a simple and deep sincerity and gratitude between friends, But why did she feel so good listening to it? .. It felt as if she had been told the most wonderful thing in the world, it felt as if ... she was at this moment the queen of the world. Actually it was a feeling that Shin hye did not would know how to describe. But she liked ...

"Shin hye-ya, Shin hye-ya, Hey Park Shin hye!” Shi yoon called the girl a couple of times, making her out of her thoughts

"Sorry Oppa, out of nowhere I started thinking about some things I have to do after filming ... Don't think that what you just told me bothered or bored me" 

"Don't worry, I didn't think of any of that. It's just that I preferred to open my heart and tell you how happy and wonderful was to work with you, because ... I know that later we will not meet again, because we both have our own careers and we'll be long enough busy to see each other. Besides, I have been told that it is not good for two co-stars to continue their friendship after the drama ends “Shi yoon pursed his lips sadly.

At that moment everything checks out for Shin hye.

"Wait ... Oppa, the reason you were crying is because you think we can't go on anymore being friends?"

"Yes" He nodded with a serious face "The truth is that I would have liked ... that ... you....ehhh… could you… continue being my friend "He said it in a very soft and shy tone."But I know that's overstepping the line. So just forget about it, okay."

Shin hye looked at him with wide eyes and saw that his parnet nervously ran his hand over his neck. She settled next to him with a bright smile and with one of her hands she pinched Shi yoon's cheek.

"Awww, Oppa, you are a baby" She continued to squeeze his cheek playfully "A very sweet, cute and sensitive baby ... So Cute ... Crying because you are losing a friend ... That's just so precious. But you don't have to worry about those things, If you want us to continue with our friendship we can do it, what does it matter what others say, after all we are not hurting anyone right?

"Yes it's true .. But Shin hye-ya would you like us to continue being close? Shi yoon asked hopefully.

Shin hye removed her hand from the cheek she was playing with and brought it to Shi yoon's head and tenderly ruffled the latter's hair.

"Aigoo, of course I want to. And now that I discovered that you are just a little baby, I feel more the need to be by your side, to be able to guide and support you with my experience .. And . I also prefer to maintain our friendship than you to end up making a big tantrum on set just because I got away from you hahahahaha" She joked while still rubbing the boy's hair.

“Thanks, I'm happy to hear that… But… Hey! I'm not a baby, I'm older that you, you must respect me. And if I cried it was simply because I was emotional, and how these are the last filming, the atmosphere felt like this. That's all. '

"If you say so, but no one can deny his true nature, especially you, Baby" Shin hye smirked at him.

"You'll see... "He jumped up from the couch, Shin hye, seeing the imminent danger, also got up and started running through the room with Shi yoon behind her. They chased each other for a few minutes and when Shi Yoon was about to reach her, Shin hye placed herself in a corner and made him stumble. But being him, bigger than her, made the girl lose her balance as well and they ended up falling one on top of the other 

Both actors only looked at each other for several seconds, neither spoke or moved, it was as if they were petrified. Their breaths were soft and calm, despite the fact that only a moment ago they had raced across the room.

Shin hye felt something very strange that she did not know how to decipher it, she did not understand why being in the position she was now, she felt calm and at peace ,that is to say , she was practically attached to his partner's chest, she could feel him breathe and hear very clearly his heartbeat.This was a very compromising situation, but instead of being uncomfortable or embarrassed she felt very good and comfortable. This was very weird… Well maybe it's because she sees Shi yoon as a brother and treats him as such, that it is not uncomfortable or disturbing to accidentally end up lying on top of him.

However, the peace was broken when Shi yoon started to react and asked Shin hye to move, because he was starting to feel cramps.And as good knight wouldn't change his position first because he didn't want to bring down Shin hye hit the ground.

"Yes, oppa sorry, I'll take off immediately" She said when she came back to reality and very quickly separated from the body she had been leaning on, so that Shi yoon could also get up.

When the two of them were finally on their feet, neither could say a word, they were both nervous and a little uncomfortable.

For the actress, what was a relaxing and comfortable feeling suddenly turned one of shame and a bit of guilt and she really didn't know why ...

"Sorry oppa for making you fall" she said

"Okay, we were just playing" he replied. But still the discomfort continued.

Shi yoon out of nowhere looked at her and without warning clapped his hands as if he had remembered something very important.

"Oh yes, now that I think about it I have not given you the gift that I brought you" Said the boy in a very excited tone .

The girl didn't understand the sudden change of topic, but she was grateful that at least one of them wanted to do something to ease the tension in the room.

Shi Yoon searched his backpack that was lying on the ground a few millimeters of him and took out a book. It was medium and not very thick and on the cover you could see the drawing of a child dressed in elegant clothes, with a very beautiful and cheerful face.

Shi yoon handed the book to the young woman with a bright smile and waited for her to take with her own hands.

Shin hye immediately recognized that book “The little prince? She said surprised "But oppa, if I'm not mistaken, this copy is not yours? Is it not the one you always carry in your backpack and the one that is always on your bedside table? This book is one of your most valuable possessions, You don't even like someone to touch it. How could you possibly want to give it to me? "The girl exclaimed in surprise.

"Because it is precious to me, it is because I want to give it to you. You are ... a ... great friend to me, and I wanted to give you something meaningful that would show the affection and appreciation I feel for you" He stood next to Shin hye and posed his hand on the book, he opened it and turned a few pages. He stopped at a specific one and pointed to the words that were marked with a highlighter and also point his finger at the little sticky notes that are stuck around the painted pictures on the paper, without cover them of course."

"These are phrases that I marked, because I liked them and they make a lot of meaning to my life, they are also simple and reach the heart" Shi yoon explained with great enthusiasm "And these are little reflections that I wrote myself, they synthesize each story and help you better understand the messages that the author wrote. I hope this book help you and comfort you as you did with me " .

Again she couldn't beat him with words so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Thank you Oppa for the wonderful gift" She said very moved and squeezed her partner in a strong hug. It was a very spontaneous and emotional hug, one that they had never shared with each other in the entire time they had met. This show of affection caught the actor off guard, but he did not hesitate to give her back the gesture, tenderly wrapping his own arms around his female costar. And so they stayed for a moment in each other's arms, feeling the warmth that the other person emanated.

Shin hye felt the strange sensation return and grow stronger and stronger.but she did not care, that strange and pleasant feeling made her very happy she felt that she was in the clouds, that she was in an incredible dream from which she did not want to wake up. It had only been a few seconds but for Shin hye it was as if time would have stopped.

"It really has its privileges to see a friend as a brother, I have never felt so comfortable in this type of hug," the girl thought to herself.

But the dreamy moments were again interrupted, much to the chagrin of the young actress.

A vibrating phone was heard from somewhere in the dressing room and it was Shi yoon first to separate from the embrace to be able to check his pants pocket and verify if it was hims. And, if it was, so the boy replied.

"Yes, hyung" Shi yoon spoke to the person on the other line.

Meanwhile Shin hye was looking at him out of the corner of her eye and couldn't be more confused. After that warm and pleasant hug, the girl had felt for the second time that day the same feeling of shame and guilt after parting with her partner. She no understood why that feeling hit her so hard, after all they hadn't done anything wrong, they just gave each other a friendly hug… So why she felt so awkward and shy… Shin hye touched her chest and to her surprise she discovered that her heart could be beating at a thousand a minute. She a little worried put her hands to her face and it was burning. She looked at herself in the mirror that was on the dresser and could see that her face was also very red.

Then Shin hye could come to only one conclusion: she was getting sick.Of course the weather was quite cold and in recent days she had to film scenes at the outdoors, so it would make sense for her to end up catching a cold.

Now that the girl had finally understood what was happening to herself, she felt calmer and she was able to end the overwhelming thoughts that appeared in her head .Just when Shi yoon finished the call and positioned himself in front of her.

"I'm sorry Shin hye -ya, I have to go to the set, I will film in 15 minutes... But now that I know that our friendship will continue, I can film in a very happy mood" The boy said with a soft smile.

"Okay Oppa, I like that you came and that I could make you happy today" She smiled back.

Before leaving, Shi yoon spoke to the actress "Oh right, today will be the closing party to celebrate the filming of the last episode of the drama, I'll see you there right?".

“YES oppa I'll be there, so don't worry if you don't see me on set anymore. because we will find at the party "

"Alright, see you "

‘Yes Oppa, bye”…

Shin hye watched her co-star leave. And she closed the door behind him as she watched him walk down the hall toward the building's exit.

Now that she was alone again, she sat on her dresser and touched the corner of her chest where her heart was again. It was no longer beating so hard, but rather at a steady and calm rhythm. She checked her face again in the mirror and observed that it was returning to her natural color.

"At least I'm better than before ... That's good, I wouldn't want to film looking sick" thought the actress.

She turned her head to the sofa that was installed in the dressing room and saw that there was the book that was given to her just a few minutes ago. She took it and leafed through it very carefully..She already knew the book, she had read it in school, but to be honest Shin hye had never given the greatest importance to the story. She used to think it was just a children's story for children with a tender content and she had never stopped to think about his deepest messages. However, the copy that she now held in her hands was different, because it contained no just the usual story, but it also harbored the heart with which her fellow actor loved and understood the story. His own interpretations. His comparisons with his own life, and of course also the way in which his innocent mind understood those teachings given in the book.

Shin hye read a page and smiled sweetly "Now you are not only the best with words, but now you are also the best giving gifts ... I think that in order not to be left behind, tomorrow I will invite him to eat .. if he sure loved this idea" The girl laughed happily.

"Ring Ring" Her phone rang. She dropped the book, setting it on the dresser and hurried to answer.

"Hello" She said

"Shin hye, you saw what is circulating on the internet" said the person on the other end of the phone with a worried voice 

"Not because? Is something important? "Asked the confused actress

"If you have not seen it, please review it, it will not be difficult to find it, it is among the top positions in Naver on the most commented articles. Call me back when you have seen it. Okay? ... Bye".

"Ok, bye Unni‘

Shin hye didn't understand what was so important that she had to verify, but since she was a curious person she decided to search for that item anyway. She entered her Naver search engine and she went to the celebrity section ,she found several news items that she quickly skimmed through until she stopped on an article whose title caught her eye, she clicked on the news and got she prepared to read all its content ...

When she finished reading, Shin hye was paler than a vampire. Her hands were shaking and she almost dropped her phone. The expression on her face was a mixture of fear, horror and anger, She put her hands to her face and began to cry.

"NO, this is not happening! .. This can't be happening!" She screamed as she sobbed relentlessly.

........................................................................................................

About 20 minutes passed.

Shin hye was still in the same position she was previously: Sitting in front of her dressing table. Her tears stopped just 10 minutes ago, her eyes were now dry but you could clearly see that they were swollen and red. Her skin was pale and her expression was very complicated.

She had the "Little Prince" on her lap and she hugged him very tightly with trembling hands, as if she feared her children's book would slip out of her if she didn't hold it tight.

And inside her head it wasn't much better. The girl was struck by thought after thought. Different ideas and worries came and went into her mind. And worst of all, she didn't know what to do.

She was nervous. Scared. Worried. Afraid of what might happen. She felt guilty. It was all her fault. If she hadn't done what she did… .Probably another story would be.

But now the most important thing was to talk to the person involved.

“I have already reached a resolution, but now I have to tell him… But… How do I tell him? ,and if I do not do it? Ahishh I have to. But I will hurt his heart. aaaaissssshhh Shin hye dropped the book and ran both hands over her head furiously, while she kept screaming with much anger.

But she didn't count on someone coming into the room unexpectedly ...

"Shin hye Ssi, are you okay?" She was the main writer of the drama, who had quietly entered the dressing room and who asked confused, since she had seen the little scene that the actress had done.

Shin hye blinked, nervous that she would find out the reason for her outburst "Yes, writer-nim, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired" she smiled brightly at the woman.

"That's good. But you don't have to try so hard. Your last scene is very simple. And there is no dialogue whatsoever. So you can relax. "The writer patted the girl on the shoulder affectionately.

"YES, writer-nim, I understand. Now I'm quite relaxed" The girl lied

"I'm glad ... Now I'm leaving. I just wanted to know how your condition was. See you in an hour Shin hye ssi" and the writer left the dressing room.

Shin hye decided that thinking about this disturbing issue would not help her at all. It would only make her feel more anxious and worried than she already was. She would not think of such a thing again, until she finished filming. She would see how to solve it later. Now she had to be professional and not let her feelings and anxieties dominate her.

She turned on her phone (but now without going to the celebrity articles section..She ignored anything had to do with the media) and she started reading all the group chats in which she was added. And in most of these the messages were congratulations and ovations for the young veteran. They congratulated her on her acting. For the drama itself and they also wished her luck so that she would finish the filming safely and well.

The actress released a contained sigh. At least none of her friends were mentioning that situation that paralyzed social networks for several moments.

Then Shin hye spent the next hour, answering messages and joining in fun conversations with her friends. See if she could clear her mind and think clearly, because what she had to do would be something very difficult and painful from her perspective.

Spend a while ..

Until her manager came into the room. ..

"Shin hye ya, they expect you on set in 5 minutes"

"Thanks oppa, I'll go right away"

Shin hye kept her phone in her bag. And she and her manager began to walk to where the filming set was located.

Upon arrival Shin hye greeted everyone with her typical bright energy (which normally used when she was nervous or worried about something and so that others would not notice it) And she began to get in position to start the shots. She hoped to get it right on the first try. Otherwise she would have little time to be able to look for the person she so desperately wanted to see.

The camera turned on and she started recording ...

The scene turned out really well in the first take. Luckily for Shin hye. The director and all the staff were completely pleased. Shin hye was happy about it.

.  
The director handed her a bouquet of flowers and gave her a hug. He congratulated her and told that he had been very happy to work with such a talented and charming actress like her. Shin hye thanked his compliments with a bow and another hug. Then came the photo group and individual with the director and the flowers that she held in her hand.

When it's all over, Shin hye remembered that she still had something to do. She approached the manager Gu and told him that she had to leave for a moment. The manager seeing that all the scenes had already ended, did not see the problem of Shin hye leaving for a moment. But he told her to come back soon, because they would have a group dinner with the entire cast of actors and staff. Celebrating the completion of "Flower boy next door".

Shin hye nodded and ran off the set, so she could search for that important person.

She came to another street where another group of staff was scattered. But they were saving lights, cameras, cables, everything that is needed to make a film. Apparently they had already finished.

Shin hye approached one of the cameramen and spoke to him.

"Excuse me, have you seen Shi yoon oppa"

"He's finished filming, so he's already left. He probably went to his dressing room" replied the cameraman in a friendly manner as he carried various things in his hand and put them in boxes.

.  
"Thanks for your help" She smiled sweetly at him, And if she weren't for the trouble she was in at that time, she would have helped the young man put away the tools used As a token of appreciation, as this one looked quite busy.

Shin hye came to the men's dressing room. It was a large building where each actor had his own room. Something similar to the women's dressing room, which was installed only a couple of stables.

She saw that outside the building there were three men chatting happily, while each one drank a cup of Americano coffee, to ease the cold.

"Hello, Shin Hye-y have you finished your filming? "Greetings Kim ji hoom, the oldest of the three

"Yes oppa, I'm done"

"Shin hye, come have coffee with us and tell us how was your final scene" Offered quietly Go Kyung Pyo

"I can't stay guys, I'm sorry" She said quietly "I'm looking for Shi yoon Oppa have you seen it? "

"I saw hyung walk into the dressing room a while ago. He said had something to think about" replied Misuka Kouki, her Japanese partner warmly.

"Really, thanks Kouki-ya" Shin hye thanked him a little unsure. She still uncertain if she was okay what she was going to do.

"But why do you suddenly want to see Shi yoon-ah. He told me that he went to see you just a few hours ago" Ji hoom blurted out suddenly

"I have to… talk about something important with him" Shin hye said in a serious voice.

"Something important ... Wait ... don't tell me that you're finally going to confess your feelings towards him" the older of the boys mockingly expressed.

"Oppa is not like that, I have no feelings for Shi yoon oppa, I see him as a friend ... what's more, I have taken care of him so much on set that I have begun to see him as nothing more than a little brother. Yes, I know he's a few years older than me, but that's how I feel "

The three boys upon hearing the actress's words were speechless and expressionless, as if what she would have said totally caught them off guard.

"Okay, we understand, so why don't you wait for Shi yoon hyung here" Kyung Pyo said after clearing his throat and showing a bit of discomfort, which was not noticed by Shin hye.

"Actually, I need to speak to him in private, so I'll go there myself, it's something very urgent that can't wait"

"Okay, but it's so urgent to make you look so nervous and… scared" pointed out a concerned Ji Hoom.

Shin hye thought that it would be better not to reveal that situation that had her with shattered nerves After all it was something for which she felt shame and guilt, especially guilt, because her co-star and such a good friend Shi yoon was also involved in this problem. This type of article could ruin their careers, especially his, who has only been an actor for a few years…. How she was so stupid. How she didn't think there are always people around. That you can't even be safe in your own room wardrobe. And worst of all is that the article showed a situation that was far from reality ...

However, she felt exhausted with an incredibly heavy mind, so she preferred to share a bit of her discomfort with the actors in front of her.

"It's about this ..." said the girl as she shakily showed her phone with the page that showed the fake news about her and Shi yoon

Ji hoon looked carefully at the article, while the two younger boys searched their own devices.

"There is nothing about that on the internet anymore" Kyung Pyo affirmed

"YES it's true, it's not even among the popular news" Corroborated the Japanese boy

Then the three men approached Shin hye's phone and read the article very calmly.

\--------------------  
After reading it -----

"Wait a minute ... is this the big problem" Ji Hoom chuckled "Shin hye -ya, I think you're being exaggerated. All the actors went through some fabricated misunderstandings.by the press, so it's normal… and this isn't exactly the serious type "He ended with a laugh.

“Oppa this is serious .. For you it will not be important, but for Shi yoon oppa it will be. I've already been through some fake news and I usually ignore it and don't worry about it. But this is different because it involves Shi yoon oppa ... and you know how fragile and sensitive he is.when he sees articles about himself ... and how afraid he is of criticism and public trials “The girl stated flatly.

"Does that mean Shin hye, that you came here, why do you think Hyung saw the news and do you want to comfort him? Kyung Pyo asked confused.

"Not exactly ... I want to ..." Shin hye whispered in the ears of the three boys something that impact.

"Are you talking seriously? "Said the three in unison

"But isn't that very extreme? "The Japanese boy asked a bit seriously

"Okay, Shin hye -ya, I understand that you are worried and everything" The older man spoke "But you do not need to be a mother hen with the boy, he is not your chick that you have to protect under your wings so that no danger hurts him ... And as you well said he is a few years older than you, he will not have our experience but he is very smart and strong, he will know how to overcome it by himself "Sermon in a very serious tone You do not need to make such a decision. You will both see the way to overcome it ... It is something unimportant, do not do something precipitated by a small thing "

"Yes, besides hyung you… .mnn" Kyung Pyo tried to speak but was stopped by Ji hoon who covered his mouth "Aigooo, this boy has a lot of coffee on his face, I'll clean it for you Kyung Pyo-ya" Ji Hoom said as he kept running his hand over the boy's mouth in an attempt to make him shut up.

Shin hye looked confused "Pyo-ya, what did you mean?"

The boy became aware of what he was doing and just said “I meant hyung you. You ..- he esteems you too much, so if you talk to him about the rumor in an exaggerated manner, he will probably feel guilty "

“Yes, that's true, the best way for both of you to get through this is to stick together. Also going through this type of thing makes you mature, and to Shi yoon will serve as an experience of growth, you cannot always be overprotecting him. And as far as I know no one has died because of some insignificant false news "The older man affirmed in a natural tone ,as if what he said was pretty obvious.

"Ahishh oppa you don't understand anything" the girl huffed indignantly "you know let's leave this here. I feel like I'm wasting my time ... Bye guys see you ... maybe at the evening meeting."

Shin hye turned around and walked towards the steps that connected to the building.

She did not understand that it was wrong for her to worry about her partner, especially if he still had many insecurities and accumulated fears. "Mother hen?", She was not a Mama hen, she just didn't want her Shi yoon oppa to suffer or go through hard times. She was his "Sunbae" so it was her duty to protect him at all costs from ill-intentioned journalists ... And she will, even if it means make the saddest decision (was willing to take), so that her beloved oppa is safe from those human vultures and that he cannot be hurt by those false rumors .

This day was incredible, first she had spent the most pleasant moments with Shi yoon and now she had to do something terrible, which she knew would end up overshadowing those wonderful moments that happened today in her dressing room.

Shin hye, entered the main part of the dressing rooms. It was large and elegantly furnished, so much so that could pass for a hotel.

She walked down a hallway, looking for the room with the name of her male co-star. But with each step she took, her mind filled with more contradictory thoughts…. But was it okay to do this? , should she back off and leave things as is it so? And if she didn't, what consequences would her sudden change of mind bring? Could they prevent a louder rumor from arising? Ji hoon oppa was right and is she being too hasty in her decision?.

No, she was doing the right thing..

Shin hye finally saw the door she was looking for. She was nervous. She sighed and took a deep breath..

There is no going back ... she will hurt to do this. She knows will hurt him, but it is the only way there is so that he cannot get hurt by the public in the future..

Without further delay the young actress steeled herself and knocked on the door..

She waited a few seconds until the door opened..

“Ohh Shin hye-ya, what are you doing here?" A surprised Shi yoon spoke..

"Hello again oppa .. Sorry for bothering you but now I'm the one who wants to talk to you".

"No, it's okay, I was just reading. Come on in ..." Shi yoon smiled sweetly at her..

Shin hye froze in place and looked nervously.

“Oppa, there is no one in the building right? And your dressing room has no windows, right? ".

"Everyone went to organize the party tonight and Ji Hoom hyung and the boys are also outside, maybe you ran into them ... and ,yes, my room has no windows, why do you ask all that" "Asked the perplexed boy.

Shin hye ignored his question and sighed with relief "For nothing, let's go in we have to talk something serious".

.

5 minutes later --------.

“! How did this happen! ... I'm sorry Shin hye-ya, I-I should have been-be more careful .You-You know that I would never take advantage of you. What happened was just an accident. I'm really sorry "Shi yoon said after reading the article. He was nervous, worried and horrified.He couldn't stay still and remained uncomfortable as he continued to apologize..

"Oppa, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I was the one who made us fall and instead of getting up quickly, I just stayed in that position, giving those people enough time to take pictures of us. And I was also the one who hugged you first ... Oppa I'm so sorry!. I had to remember that the press was already after us and that they waited any moment to catch us in a compromising situation despite being taken out of context ".

Shin hye couldn't take it anymore and broke down. She cried inconsolably, seeing that his partner was in a nervous breakdown. He was also crying but he was also scared and anxious about what people might think of him.

Both actors were in opposite corners of the room, each sobbing silently and at the same time dealing with their own anguish and fears that settled in their minds.

After a few minutes Shin hye reacted. It was not time to break down. Not for nothing was she her senior. Her duty was to take care of her less experienced co-star and make sure he was not sad. Had been her mistake so she had to remedy it, although she knew that what was about to do would leave the boy heartbroken. She knew that the words she would say would bring more tears and regret to the actor. But she didn't want things to get complicated for both of them in the future.

For his sake, she should revoke the words she had previously said. She had to undo the comfort and hope that she had given her partner a few hours ago.

She brusquely wiped her watery eyes and approached Shi yoon (not so close of course to her for obvious reasons).

"Oppa, this ..." scandal "was small, my agency already took care that every article that appeared today about us was deleted by the same journalists. Fortunately, not many people saw it and those who did commented that everything was false, that it was not they believed no words of what was said ... So you shouldn't worry about that "She said in a soft but serious tone.

In an attempt to calm her Oppa, the actress wanted to touch his hair to caress it, but she stopped in distrust, that someone could be stalking from outside.

The girl placed her hand in her original position and just stared at her colleague a few years older than her. He was shaking slightly and was opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to speak, but just no words came out. 

Shin hye then decided to resume their conversation (according to what she had already planned).

"But the truth, Oppa, is that I feel terrible because I know it was my carelessness. I felt so comfortable with you that I didn't think this could be misinterpreted ... You know that I consider you a great friend and that our interactions are only innocent, however the press does not see it that way. They will always look for romantic or sexual things where there are none…. This article was small but despite it I feel that today I put you in danger due to the comfort I feel with our friendship ... " She sigh deeply and continued" Oppa I know I told you that we would continue to be friends and that I would not get away from you, that i would always be by your side to support and advise you… But the truth is… ..that… ..SORRY, But the best thing for both of us is that LET'S END OUR FRIENDSHIP ."

“Wh- what? "Shin hye heard Shi yoon say in a gasp" No! …because?

Shin hye wanted to retract the words she said when saw the big, innocent and now sad puppy eyes of his partner. She wanted to turn back time and start her speech again but above all she wanted to hug him to assure him that everything would be fine.

However, she had to be firm and not give in to that adorable baby face ... She had already gone through some malicious rumors in her early years of her acting career, which had hurt her deeply and made her want to hide from the world.. She didn't want that to happen to Shi yoon. She knew that he already had his worries and would not allow those rumors to lead to him more fears and insecurities.

So if she wanted this to work, she had no choice but to make herself tough and strong. That meant doing something she would never have done in her dreams.

"Oppa" The girl spoke most recovered (fortunately Shi yoon did not see her flinch or doubt) "I think it is better if we both go our separate ways, so the press cannot follow us and we avoid getting caught together in a scandal".

"B-but Shin hye-ya you said that…. I mean I .. no no but you. "Shi yoon got tangled up with the words while trying to form a sentence. In the end he couldn't say anything and just stood still while tears filled his eyes for the third time that day.

Shin hye knew it was time to draw the last letter from her. The last resort that she knew would cause the two of them to end up distancing themselves.

Shin hye sighed "See oppa, see how you are. If it weren't that you don't know how to deal with things, we could continue as friends. But the truth is that I realized after seeing this article, that we can't do it, because you're so inexperienced in celebrity life I feel that if another news story about us is released, I will be the only one who will feel responsible and I don't want to live like this. That would be quite exhausting. So I changed my mind. … .Oppa you were right I think that I not only see you as a friend… but also for me YOU ARE A LOAD. I tried to be there for you, but what happened today just got the better of me, is like I've been dealing with a little kid who could break down at any moment. And ... and I just want to get rid of having to go through that. So I hope you understand that I don't want to go through trouble and deal with internal conflicts that don't concern me. All for being around a fearful, insecure and overly sensitive actor ”Shin hye finished in a serious and confident tone, yet inside she was torn by the words that had come out of her own mouth.

She kept calm and waited for the boy to react and of course he kept crying. But the pain in the young man's eyes had deepened. The actress's heart broke.even more .

“Is that how… you see me. Was I always a burden to you? .... Okay, it's better that you told me the truth .... Okay, I understand that you don't want to continue being friends with a rookie and anxious actor like me ... I know that you took responsibility for me, when it wasn't your obligation ... now I know that you did that just for work and nothing else ... Don't worry, I always felt a burden too, but you always assured me otherwise. Now I know you were just lying to me. "The boy's words came out in tears and with a serious and bitter tone.

"Actually, what I felt about your friendship was not a lie ..." Said the girl trying to repair the damage that she had caused, but it was useless because this was already done.

"I do not have nothing else to do here, then I'm going "the actress finally said.

.  
Shi yoon looked into the girl's eyes silently and then turned his eyes thoughtfully for a moment.

"If you want our paths to separate, that's fine I accept it, I accept that our friendship cannot continue. If it could ever be called friendship" Shi yoon spat with anger and apparent sadness "But please just promise me something… .you said that you did not want to be next to an actor with little experience like me and that you felt that you had to do everything… So give me the opportunity to reward you in the future" The actor looked at her with a very sweet and innocent look.

"What do you mean? Shin hye asked in a stoic tone. Although in her mind she was very surprised.

"Please Shin hye-ya, ... in the future when I already have your years of experience, when I am also a senior ... give me the opportunity to work with you again ... so instead of being a burden to you, I can help and we can share responsibilities. I can be your support and I will be at your level, I promise that this time I will be very useful. "

Shin hye thought a million things crossed her mind when she heard those words, however she preferred to maintain her solemn attitude.

"And that's how it will happen. I remind you that only directors and writers are the ones who choose who to cast and not the other way around"

"I believe in destiny, Shin hye-ya, because if destiny says that we must meet again, it will be like this ... So if in the future they end up casting us in the same project, promise me what will you accept ,yessss??? Shi yoon pleaded with a sad face and a pout.

Shin hye was going to speak but the boy interrupted her "I do not plan that in the future we will be friends again, for me it is fine if you stay away from me, I will not force you to be together ... Just I want to act with you to show you my skills and that you no longer have a bad image of me and give you back all that support you gave me. All of course in a strictly professional environment "

Shin hye was dying inside. She had made one of the people she loved believe that she thought the least of him and, with a broken heart, he was asking for an opportunity to show her that he could improve, that he could mature his skills, or he even thought about regaining her friendship, he just wanted to show her his worth and for her to see that he was not useless. Certainly Shin hye never considered him as such, for her he was one of the hardest working and responsible actors she has ever seen. But it was easy for him to have believed what she said just a few minutes ago due to his low self-esteem that always made him doubt about himself. She knew that he did not feel good until everything was perfect otherwise he would suffer thinking that he did everything wrong ... However, he never gave credit to himself for the achievements he obtained.

In her mind she thought "Oppa I promise you", but her mouth had other plans.

"It's not something I can decide now, so I can't promise you" she look away "I'm sorry, but that kind of thing will tell the future ..."

"Okay, I understand, I'm not going to force you" The boy sighed with regret still with some tears on the face.

"Now Op ... I mean Shi yoon-ssi, I must go ... Bye"

"Yes goodbye Shin hye- ... ssi" He gave the girl one last look with his eyes full of sadness and melancholy "The book I gave you is not necessary for you to give it back to me, after all I gave it to the actress and not to the person "

Ok" was the only thing Shin hye answered and with that she opened the door and left the room, leaving behind a heartbroken Shi yoon.

Shin hye doesn't know how, but she managed to walk to her own dressing room. The wave of emotions was finally coming out, and she could not contain them. She felt pain. She felt that was dead in life. She already did. She hurt him ... she felt she was the worst person on the planet.Hurt his heart, she knew that this would affect him in some way ... Why she did it? ... This could hurt him more than rumors ... Perhaps his self-esteem would decrease even more, thinking that he will not be enough for his future co-stars ... But there is no turning back...

The only thing she could do was comply with what the boy asked of her.After what she had just passed, she felt sorry, she felt that somehow she had to make it up to him.

But now was not the time. She would do this in the future.

Yes ,she would make that promise

However, she would not be satisfied with that alone, but she would also take care of recovering their friendship between them, which became so valuable to her.

“Don't worry Oppa I promise you. I promise that if fate brings us together in a new project I will accept with closed eyes, no matter what it is and I will also make sure that we return to be as united as we were "Shin hye said through tears

She entered her own room and settled on the sofa so she could finally release everything she had accumulated

Then she cried and cried and cried herself to sleep


End file.
